Love Not Meant For Me
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: Maybe it's really not easy but maybe in time he'll fully accept the truth that the love he found in her was just really not meant to be.


**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Many things had been said about the art of letting go. Many poet and artist tried to write sonnets and songs about how it was never easy to get rid of emotions so strong that it hurts. Advises had been spoken and yet nothing seemed to work for a heart who realized that though you love so much it's not just fated to happen at all.

Sometimes loving someone so much is not just enough to make that someone love you back thus many people find themselves trying their best to let go and be happy for the one they love. Experts say that the best kind of love is the love that lets go but had those bastards ever tried it themselves?

Certainly it's easy to talk but how about dealing with the real struggle of accepting the truth that there were just feelings that can never be returned?

They say it's hard to let, what more if you're not actually holding into something?

Lyon Vastia, one of the strongest mage from Lamia Scale, could actually tell what that feels like.

Many people think that he fell in love with a certain water mage from a certain guild in a certain town because of his rivalry with a certain someone. That had been the rumor going around for quite a long time and only few people exactly knew the truth.

His affection towards Juvia Lockser raised many question among wizard folks. They came from different guilds and she's literally always all over his younger foster brother. People had been asking why her and he always just give a lame reason that it's because she's beautiful but it's more than that.

Juvia, though she's truly breathtaking, is more than just a pretty face. She got a heart so pure and over flowing with love and affection for all her nakama and a strong romantic devotion towards the man who showed her the sun not knowing that in somebody's eyes she was the sun.

The very first time he saw her, Lyon had been captivated by the allure that Juvia has. There's just something about her that he could not resist and he wanted to have. Some said maybe it was the nature of their magic that pulled him into her but he knew it's more than that.

There's something more than nature that caused his heart to beat so fast the moment their eyes met but who cares about what it was with her that got him falling hard for her. It's not really important. Not when he met her and she's so in love with Gray.

How can he compete for a love that had already been given away?

Even how much he loved her it's just not enough compared to what he saw Juvia and Gray had for each other.

If people were wondering what made him gave up pursuing the water mage that would be his answer. He saw how much those two care for each other to the point of selflessness which he could never compete.

He could go around make a fool out of himself with the things he tried just to get Juvia's attention but that would never comes close what Gray could offer. He might love Juvia but he accepted the fact in his own way his little love her more.

The only thing he could do for her is let her go and stop trying to win her heart because it's only a matter of time before the one she loves man up and reciprocate what she feels. He thought letting go as early as possible would help him once Gray finally got the balls to tell Juvia that he feels the same towards her.

He was wrong.

No amount of time could possibly spare him the pain of actually knowing that the two of them were together.

He thought it would be easy to accept once it happened since he already knew it would happen but then deep in his heart he's hoping that maybe he'll still have his chance that was why it was really hard to let go. Though he tell himself over and over again that it will never happen it's so fucking hard to accept.

It still hurt like hell but he's actually happy for the both of them.

Gray is his brother and Juvia will forever be special in his heart and that's the reason why even how fucking painful it was, he's there at front of the altar watching Juvia walk down the aisle towards Gray who was standing right beside him.

He's there in their wedding as the best man.

The day he got the invitation for the wedding he thought it was a sick joke from Gray for making him his best man. He was actually furious to the point he punched him really hard without holding back but then the younger man explained that he meant no nasty thing. He truly wanted him as his best man because Gray knew how he truly feels. He said if he screwed up –which he would never do – on his wedding day Lyon is free to run off with Juvia if she would agree to do so – which will probably never happen.

He was not sure at first but he accepted though it's painful.

It's painful to point he could physically feel it weighing down on him but he would pretend it didn't fazed him to be there because he want them to be happy.

Maybe it's really not easy but maybe in time he'll fully accept the truth that the love he found in her was just really not meant to be.

His and Juvia's love story is a tale that would never be.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _Hi guys! I know this is not you're waiting for me to post but I just feel like I need to dive deeper in Lyon's perspective and I hope I did it some justice. The emotions were not that strong because he's a more complicated character than I initially thought he is so I'll be grateful to know what you think of it._**

 ** _Now, I wanna take this opportunity to tell you that the reasons why I can't post any update lately are:_**

 ** _1._** **** ** _My drafts had wiped out. Dunno who the culprit was. No one wants to admit who used my laptop without my permission. (that's what you get when other people knew your password. They basically have your life in their hands!)_**

 ** _2._** **** ** _The things I tried to rewrite just don't make sense at all. I kept on going back to square one. I think I'm having writer's block or something._**

 ** _3._** **** ** _On the 27_** ** _th_** ** _of November I received the best Christmas gift ever. I passed my board exam and I am now a certified Licensed Professional Teacher and I'm quite busy with getting my License and stuffs but I promise I'll find some time to do the updates even if it means ditching my job for a day or two LOL! I mean even if it means not sleeping at all._**

 ** _Hope you guys understand. Thank you for waiting and I swear no matter what happen by next week I will post an update!_**

 ** _You know I love you._**

 ** _YoseiNoAme_**


End file.
